


Butterfly Band-Aids

by EternalCringe



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Canon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalCringe/pseuds/EternalCringe
Summary: "I wish I didn't have this stupid string! I just want to rip it off and forget about it!"No you don't, Max."
Relationships: David & Gwen (Camp Camp), David & Jasper (Camp Camp), David & Max (Camp Camp), David/Jasper (Camp Camp)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Butterfly Band-Aids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading Butterfly Band-Aids! Just a note before the start of the fic: This is NOT Maxvid. If you came here for that stuff you can leave. Enjoy!

David pouted in the corner of the camp, ignoring the dull drone of the counselors getting the other campers ready for an activity.

"Davey!" Jasper ran up to his friend, two sticks in hand. "Darla said we're all going on a hike today, and that we have to have a safety buddy! Wanna pair up?"

"Jasper, I don't even talk to any of the other campers! Of course I want to pair up with you." Jasper made camp barrable, David supposed. The two were like peas in a pod, despite only only one of them enjoying the daily nature activities Camp Campbell offered.

"Well, you should! You could make a new friend!"

"I don't need any one else, I have you!" Jasper playfully scoffed at David's comment, giving a weak willed punch to the others arm.

"Davey! Jasper! Don't fall behind!"

"Got it, Gregg!" The two boys began to follow the rest of the group, still staying away from the rest of the campers. They linked hands, the soft red string between them running up their arms as to not drag along the ground.

* * *

After the hike, the camp counselors explained to them that they had just journeyed on the first leg they'd travel if they were chosen to be part of The Ceremony of The Order of The Sparrow.

"That's tubular! Right, Davey?" Jasper exclaimed, blue eyes gleamed at the thought of the hike.

"Sure." In reality, David thought that a hike through the woods couldn't be more boring, but if Jasper could find fun in it, so could he.

"It's only a shame that only one kid can go though! If I got chosen i don't think the hike would be nearly as cool without you."

"You'd just be lonely, hiking on a trail without your best friend." David snarked.

"Psh, don't sound too flattered. Your best friend status is a title I won't hesitate to take away with that attitude."

"What a joke! If we ever stopped being friends, I think you might just die!"

"Ha!" The two boys proceeded to trade insults and quips back and forth for the rest of the night, until they finally fell asleep in their tent, grins still on their faces.

* * *

David hugged Jasper, pulling the other boy firmly towards him, as though he could disappear if his grip was any loser.

"Davey? David, what's wrong?" Jasper shifted, returning the hug as the two boys stood in their tent. David let out a soft sob, and squeezed Jasper even tighter.

"You could have died! You got hurt! What would I have done if you never came back!" Jasper's shoulder had begun to feel damp, and thus the taller boy began to rub circles on David's back in a way he hoped was comforting.

"There there, buddy. I'm fine, see? I'm not even that badly hurt." David sniffed, and Jasper internally fumbled for something to say to soothe his friend. "There's no use in thinking about what-if's. I'm here, and there's no question about it." David finally pulled away, resting his hands on Jasper's.

"Thanks, Jasper." David's green eyes we're still wet and red rimmed, but he managed to pull off a smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Didn't I just tell you not to think about that?" The two boys laughed, unzipping their sleeping bags and tucking themselves in. "Now let's get some sleep! I'm sure we'll be forced to do something again tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, Jasp."

* * *

"Jasper, Mr Campbell told us not to go in there! If you don't stop then, I'm not going to be your friend anymore!"

"Fine then, Davey! If you can't see how awful this place is, then I guess we aren't friends." The two boys spat back and forth at each other in front of the cave area. It was childish phrasing but the anger the two felt was real.

"Fine!"

"Fine." David began to stomp in the direction of the camp, files in hand. He could hear Jasper's footsteps moving in the other direction, surely to gather whatever evidence he thought could take down the camp. Red hot tears dropped from David's face. Jasper didn't mean it, did he? David should go back and apologize, he still wanted to be friends-

"Ahh!" A piercing pain filled his body suddenly, causing David to collapse to the ground. The feeling pulsed with his heartbeat, the center of the agony beginning on his pinkie finger. The string.

It was snapped.

The only way for the string that bound soulmates together was death. But that couldn't be, could it? He had just been talking to Jasper a moment ago, when they- 

Another scream escaped from this body, this one being fueled by grief.


End file.
